1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus which records data on a replaceable recording medium, such as one in an electronic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, picture data photographed with an electronic camera are recorded on a replaceable recording medium, such as a memory card. In recording such data, the electronic camera creates a single folder on the recording medium and successively stores picture data into this folder. However, such a method of recording picture data on a single folder involves the problem of difficulty in classifying and putting in order the picture data on a subsequent occasion.
In view of this problem, the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-169222 proposes to create in advance a plurality of folders, out of which the user can select as desired the folder into which the picture data are to be recorded.
Further the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-37805 proposes to create a folder for each different shooting mode, automatically sort according to the shooting mode the folder into which the data are to be recorded and record the data into it.